


The Food Truck Adventure

by charleybradburies



Category: NCIS
Genre: (not really historical but details about DC accurate), Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Canon Era, Canon Related, Co-workers, Community: 1-million-words, Community: femslash100, Community: ncis_drabble, Developing Friendships, Developing Relationship, F/F, Female Characters, Female Friendship, Female Relationships, Female-Centric, Femslash, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Food, Food Metaphors, Food Trucks, Friendship, Friendship/Love, Grief/Mourning, Historical Accuracy, Implied Femslash, Implied/Referenced Cheating, Light Angst, Non-Canon Relationship, POV Female Character, Past Relationship(s), References to Canon, Season/Series 11, Washington D.C.
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-16
Updated: 2015-06-16
Packaged: 2018-04-04 18:23:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 250
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4148139
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/charleybradburies/pseuds/charleybradburies
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Because everything NCIS hurts and the food trucks here in DC are awesome and I've come to share Ellie's habit of concentrating and remembering better when snacking. </p><p>Set during Ellie's early days at NCIS. </p><p>femslash100 drabble tag #6: Abby/Ellie: Food<br/>+ femslash100 challenge #463: Street<br/>+ 1-million-words June Bingo: Teaching/Learning: First Day<br/>+ ncis_drabble challenge #356: Something New.</p><p>  <span class="small">I'm starting to feel like I'm playing a game called 'let's see how many times I can reference things within a four-mile radius of my house in my fanfic'.</span></p>
            </blockquote>





	The Food Truck Adventure

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Swan_Secrets](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Swan_Secrets/gifts).



> Not only do I not own anything from NCIS (other than a snazzy actual-NCIS ball cap), Captain Cookie and the Milk Man is an actual food truck service actually in Washington DC and I have no actual affiliation with the company unless consuming their products counts, which it doesn't.

“McGee was right. You _do_ eat a lot,” Abby observes, but Ellie can’t take offense, considering the smile on her face. She supposes that either Abby doesn’t really say anything offensive, or she's just too cute for anybody to actually get offended - Ellie wouldn’t be surprised. 

However, she _is_ surprised when Abby’s face seems to falls when she sees Ellie’s robust falafel sandwich. 

“What?” she asks in between bites, realizing right away that she really should have finished chewing first. _Alas, too late to be acting like a real adult right now._

“Do you not like falafel?” 

“No, I -" Abby begins, but cuts herself off, distractedly twirling her lacy parasol.

“Oh,” Ellie sighs in realization, “Israeli food.”

“I mean, nothing like…she could make at home, but…” Abby trails off, trying to smile at the recently inducted agent.

“Agent David, you mean? Did she cook for you often?” 

“Bishop…I appreciate your enthusiasm, but even _I_ don’t really want to talk about it, let alone while I'm in a mob waiting their turns at food trucks."

“Understood,” Ellie nods. “Can I... get you something? I think Captain Cookie and the Milk Man is at the end of the block.”

Abby’s smile becomes characteristically genuine.

“Good idea. And _then,_ we can talk about _you._ ”

“Okay. Deal.”

Ellie reaches out to amicably shake on it, but Abby giggles.

“You spend too much time with the boys, Bishop. Now, come on.”

Abby wraps an arm around her, and they maneuver down the sidewalk.


End file.
